Kingsman Operation Phoenix
by IzzyWrites
Summary: In the aftermath of The Golden Circle massacre Harry is tasked with rebuilding the once prestigious order. Taking on the code-name Arthur he beings recruiting new Kingsman agents. Enter Felicity Bray the newest Kingsman agent taking over the roll of Lancelot. This witty and reckless new recruit still has a lot to learn especially when danger is just around the next corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Harry smirked across the table at the young woman sitting opposite him. He had to admit to himself he'd done well, taking over as Arthur meant diving into the deep end and of course rebuilding the Kingsman from the foundations up.

He'd started recruiting immediately as you can imagine but it was a slow process. Starting with finding a new Merlin, as much as it pained him to replace one of his dearest friends. Since then Harry had devised a new rigorous assessment to whittle down prospective new agents.

Five new recruits had risen to the top of their respective groups and became the newest Kingsman agents: Kay, Tristan, Bedivere, Gawain and now sitting in front of him his newest addition Lancelot. He believed this young woman would make an excellent successor to Roxy and with a twinge of grief he admitted this woman would most likely make Roxy proud too.

"Welcome to the Kingsman Miss Bray" Harry said finally ending the silence in the room. Miss Bray smiled brightly back an air of quite triumph about her.

"Please Arthur call me Felicity or Lancelot at least God knows I've earned it!" Felicity replied her signature smirk never leaving her face. In the presence of her charming façade it was hard to believe that only hours ago she was holding a gun against his forehead.

His new Lancelot was indeed a formidable woman, coming out on top of all her competition consistently after every task. Keeping with tradition Harry had decided to have his recruits raise puppies only to pull the old blank in the gun _'now shoot the dog'_ trick. To his surprise Felicity, when commanded to shoot her handsome Golden Retriever Milo turned the gun on him and said confidently "It's a blank." Before pressing the gun to his forehead and pulling the trigger.

While Harry can certainly say without a shadow of a doubt Felicity was a wild card, he liked her brazenness and nerve. So, after a stern reminder that if she ever 'pointed a gun at him again' loaded or otherwise she would most certainly regret it, he offered her a place in the Kingsman as Lancelot.

Which brings us back to this very moment in time. As another silence seeped into the room Harry studied the newest Kingsman agent. The first thing Harry noticed about her was her striking eyes a brilliant forest green the left one rimmed with an amber hue. Theses eyes stared back at him doing their own analysis. He noticed her pale freckled skin a sharp contrast to her shock of auburn hair next. Although cut off by the table in her current seated position he knew from overseeing her assessment that she had medium to sturdy build and was it not for her lack of height Harry would dare say she was an all-rounder.

"I must say Arthur I'm excited to get started when's my first mission?" Felicity questioned her eyes sparking with excitement.

Harry gave a small laugh before replying "patience Lancelot it's a virtue you know?"

Harry noticed Lancelot's smirk slide back into place before she said, "I have been blessed with many virtues Arthur and I proud to say patience isn't one of them."

Hiding his smile Harry stood taking a pair of eye glasses from the table. Stepped around the table to where Agent Lancelot was now standing. He took a moment glance down at the tiny women hoping he's done as well as he believed, He reached out placing the glasses into her dainty waiting hand.

"Glad to have you on board Lancelot" Harry said thinking one last time of Roxy and with determination decided to himself his new agents would not suffer a similar fate.

"Thank you Arthur" came courteously from Felicity's smirking mouth.

 **A/N:** **Disclaimer** **I do not own Kingsman.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

 _~Five Months Later~_

Oh, Lancelot you've really mucked it up this time. I thought to myself although it was hard to hear even my own thoughts through the ringing in my ears. What I sight I must be right now in an abandoned hospital, sprinting headlong though the unending corridors, clutching a tattered umbrella. My lungs burned in protest as I turned and the corner into a dead-end corridor. Great job Felicity.

This mission is just going from bad to worse first they cut off my communication with Merlin, my glasses are now nothing more than an unnecessary annoyance sliding down my nose. Next after dropping from the celling to retrieve a microchip from right under this cartels nose, my only handgun blew my cover by falling from its holster to the ground alerting the men playing poker in the room next door to my presence.

They were less than pleased to see me as one could imagine and after some inaccurate shots fired in my direction cut my line attaching me to the celling I took off at a sprint after grabbing the microchip. They've been hot on my tail ever since and now here I am staring wide eyed, chest heaving at a dead-end hallway.

Perfect I grimaced. Swallowing hard I turned hearing the heavy strides of my pursuers. I was hoping to avoid conflict I had what I came for after all but desperate times call for desperate measures. Slipping the tiny microchip into my jackets inside pocket for safe keeping and adjust my grip on my trusty umbrella. Just in time too as I smooth my jacket closed three burly men come staggering around the corner two of them side by side and arm to arm in the tiny hallway the third and by far the largest lagging behind.

"Ha! Are you lost little girl?" The one on the left spoke first his voice full of malice. He has the kind of face you just want to punch. I bit back a laugh as I reminded myself that's just what I intend to do.

Seeing my smirk, the brute on the left squared up to me his extraordinary hairy nostrils flaring. It really makes me wish I wasn't as short as I am but I digress.

"Our boss is goanna want a word with you" the man on the left decidedly the chattiest of my aggressors said reaching a porky hand towards me.

I waited until his fingertips had grazed my bicep before using the crook of my umbrella to catch and bend his wrist back until a sickening crack bounces off the walls of the hallway followed by a yell of pain. His companion on the right made a wild grab for my arm but caught my umbrella instead, big mistake. I push the button on the handle that causes the umbrella to open the force sends the second man reeling into the largest man behind. I guess the old saying is true the bigger they are the harder they do fall.

My chatty friends with the broken wrist is on his feet again making wild swings at me. I spot an opening, ducking under his wild haymaker to where his legs are wideset I scarper though them catching his leg just above the ankle with the handle of my umbrella. One sharp tug later and a loud thud sounds as Mr. Chatterbox lands face first on the ground.

I can't help my mirthless laughter as I step over my neutralised assailants. The largest man now crushed under his buddy's weight and toughly dazed makes a grab for my own ankle but I quickly move it from his reach.

"Sorry boys I'd love to stay and chat but this 'little girl' has to go call her Daddy" I say walking until I reach the corner of the corridor I came down the first time before breaking into a sprint once again. A few wrong turns later I'm walking out the front door of the not so abandoned facility.

After sneaking past the guards once again I leave the perimeter of the facility and hear static in my ears as Merlin attempts to establish a stable connection with you.

"Lancelot? Hello? Can you hear me?" Merlin says ill-disguised panic in his voice.

"Calm down Merlin I'm fine I have the microchip and I'm on my way home now. God you'd think you actually care what happens to me or something" I joke breaking the tension between you two.

"Oh, hahaha and here I was thinking _'Merlin she's dead and it's all your fault'_ " there's a brief pause while Merlin takes a breath and he continues "I'm sending a jet to pick you up it'll about an hour see you back at H.Q."

"Wonderful thanks Merlin see you then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Slipping into the back of the black taxi cab I ask the driver to take me to the tailors. There's no need for clarification as the car's engine hums to life and trundles forward. I melt back into the soft leather seat squeezing my eyes shut for a second a means of relieving the pressure I feel behind them.

Being a Kingsman agent wasn't all suits, umbrellas and fancy gadgets. It was dangerous, and one couldn't help feeling as if the weight of the world was on their shoulders. The job also came with an immense amount of pressure, this pressure manifested itself in many ways depending on the agent. For me it was a pressure behind my tired eyes and a gnarled, knotting tension between my shoulder blades. I must remind myself how vital the work I'm doing is no matter how unnoticed it goes.

I allow my mind to wonder back to my old life as I stare out at the window of the seemingly regular London cab. The only child of a single parent household doesn't sound ideal on paper, but my mother was the heiress of a property tycoon in the shape of my Grandfather, so we did well for ourselves. I have no tragic back story wrought with adversity I have no notions about myself and well I'd like to think I'm not spoiled.

My Mother was determined to raise me to know the value of money therefore I was made earn everything I wanted. We share everything me and my Mother. She doesn't know what I do mind you I can't tell her without endangering her life, so I keep my profession to myself. It's only fair we're both allowed our secrets mine is my job, hers is the identity of my Father. Despite all my pleading when I was younger she never revealed as much as a first name to me, eventually I stopped asking.

"We've arrived Miss" the gruff voice of my driver broke me from my thoughts. I smiled and thanked him stepping out of the cab onto to the quite street outside. It was dusk out and a chilling mid-October mist clung to paving slabs.

Eager to be out of the cold I quickly ascend the steps and press through the door into the newly rebuilt tailors. The tell-tale sound of the tinkling of the bell betrayed my arrival to the attendant behind the counter. He inclined his head to me as I head for the hidden entrance to H.Q.

As the dressing room descended Merlin's voice crisply rings out in my ears. "Ah Lancelot welcome back. Arthur is waiting for you in the conference room for a quick debrief. After that I'm going to need the microchip you've just recovered to being analysis."

The doors slid open to reveal agent Tequila waiting to leave for the day. He glanced up and smiled pushing off from the wall he was leaning on waiting for the elevator. A large man he stood blocking my exit arms crossed.

"Hey tiny! You back already?" Tequila quipped side stepping me as I exit the elevator and he enters it.

I smile at his use of my nickname and replied, "yeah just now actually. I can't wait for this day to be done". I don't bother going into detail about my disastrous mission as the elevator doors slide shut separating us once again.

Wanting nothing more than my one-bedroom apartment and to go get Milo from my Mums. She thinks I'm on a business trip and gladly took Milo in for the day. I took off at a brisk pace towards the conference room where Arthur waits for me.

When I reach the door, it stands slightly ajar I rap my knuckles on it until Arthur calls for me to enter. The Man in question sits dressed sharply as ever at the head of a heavily polished table his glasses in his hand as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You look tired Harry, if you want to leave this till tomorrow I'll understand" I say trying to end this monstrosity of a day as soon as possible. Harry look up at me eye open as he places his glasses back on his face the one blackened lens hiding his scarred eye from view.

"Bad day at the office Lancelot?" Harry said taking me in from over the table. I nod as Harry motioned for me to take a seat to at the table to the left of him.

"I got what you sent me for but it all went downhill after they blocked my contact with Merlin" I explained diving into the debrief with any further prompting from Harry. "A series of unfortunate events later I was corned by three guards and they forced my hand into neutralise them"

"You were not supposed to reveal yourself, now they're going to be on high alert it's going to be harder to shut them down" Harry said disapprovingly shaking his head. "Let's just hope they don't go underground again or the women and men they're trafficking won't have a chance at rescue" he continued before I could argue.

"I understand Harry and I'm sorry I made a stupid mistake" I apologise feeling worse than I had before I came in. I've been a Kingsman for 6 months and this is my first slip up and with so many lives on the line the gravity of the situation settled on my chest. I tried to hide this on Harry who I noticed was watch me.

"Never fear my dear Lancelot if were quick we'll still be able to catch them" he said picking on up on the shift in my body language. "Now you may go, get that microchip to Merlin and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow".

I got up to leave watching my boss slump back into his seat returning to the paperwork. A glance at the paper on the table told me he was trying to decide on a new bunch of recruits. "Still trying to replace yourself as Galahad sir?" I asked lightly to the older man trying to leave this meeting on a better note.

"More or less" he replied raising his eyebrows and smiling. "I'm finding it particularly difficult you see; the previous Galahad is…difficult to replace" I got the sense that he meant more than then what he said but I decided it wasn't my business.

"Goodnight Arthur" I said pushing through the door and back out into the hallway.

I rush towards Merlin's office. However, cave might be a better way to describe it. Merlin sits in the centre of the room illuminated only by his many screens as he types furiously. A man in his late twenties Merlin was as unassuming as they come. One glance at him and you'd assume he was some trust fund, steroid enhanced Neanderthal. He was very much to the contrary he was the smartest man I'd ever met he was a bodybuilder moonlighting as a hacker before Harry had found him. He's been here for about eleven months now longer than I have and by all accounts a vital asset to our cause.

"Special delivery" I piped up loudly startling Merlin who hadn't heard me enter.

"Jesus Felicity! I'm no good to you if you've scared me to death" he smiled then, the sides of his eyes crinkled. "What have you got for me then? hand it over and get yourself home yeah?".

He held out his hand and I reach into my jacket pocket and deposit the tiny microchip into his palm. "I hope this tiny little thing is worth it after all the trouble its caused" I say trying to make light of the day I've had.

Not wanting to be rude I loiter in the room to see if Merlin wants to chat but as he gets frantically to work I slip out the door. I mechanically make my way out of the building and back once again into a black taxi cab.

As the driver takes me home I text my Mum to let her know I'll collect Milo tomorrow pretending to still be away on business. The rest of the drive is uneventful too tired to think I stare unseeing out the window and get out when the driver tells me I've arrived.

I go straight to bed and drift into a heavy sleep ready to let the day be over at last. Tomorrow is another day as the saying goes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Morning came sooner than I would have liked. Reluctantly I throw my legs out of bed sitting up. The knotting tension in my back reminds me of its presence. I ache all over I allow myself a moment of self-pity before forcing on with my day.

I'm up and out of yesterday's clothes striding towards the bathroom at the inviting idea of a warm shower. However, before I can get there I see my work phone light up on the coffee table. Still clutching the soft towels in my arm, I walk into the open plan kitchen and living room to get it. A message from Arthur letting me know that they've extracted the information from the microchip and notified the relevant authorities.

I breathe a sigh of relief glad my slip up wouldn't be of much consequence. Getting ready for the day ahead was easier now as I shower. The chill of the October air reminds me to dress warm as I open my room window it bites at my cheeks as I prime my skin for makeup. I'm out of my apartment in record time and on the road to my Mother's house to pick my favourite four-legged friend.

I see Milo in the bay window of the house as I pull up. Not bothering to knock I push my way through the front door. "Hi Mum I'm back" I call as Milo descends on me barking and milling around legs excited. I kneel to greet him properly petting his golden fur "Oh I've missed you too Milo".

My Mum appears then in the door way to the kitchen "hi sweetheart how was your trip did you close the deal?" she asked smiling.

"Of course, I did" I lie easily still absentmindedly stroking Milo. I stand and step into my Mums open arms for a hug when we break away she hold me at arm's length giving me a once over.

"You look nice darling got anything big planned today? A date maybe" Mum questions picking up on my well put together outfit: Black fitted trousers and a cool grey knitted jumper with a yellow plaid shirt layered underneath rounded off with grey oxford shoes and tan fur lined winter jacket.

"No just heading into the office again got something to sort out" I reply noting how easy it's getting to lie to my Mother.

"Well don't let me keep you then" Mum says saying goodbye to Milo.

After a rushed goodbye and quick stop at my apartment to drop off Milo I'm on my way back to H.Q. Not bothering to say hello to the shop attendant as I enter the shop and bolt into the secret elevator. I shift my weight between my two legs as I wait for the doors to open. When they do I walk at a brisk pace to Merlin's cave where the door stands wide open.

In the room Harry stands with his hand on the back of Merlin's chair not saying a word. Agent Tequila our resident Statesmen stands on the far side of the chair both hands on Merlin's desk leaning in to look at the centre screen. Merlin himself sits with both elbows on either side of his keyboard.

"I hope I'm not interrupting? I also hope you're not all watching footage of Tequila's last mission" I say making my presence known and referring to the Statesman's latest mission where he was tasked with seducing a target to get information.

Tequila's booming laughter filled the room. "Nothing quite as enthralling as that little lady I assure you" he replied motioning for me to come look at the screen. A bad quality video is playing of several men in cuffs being led away by police men in what appeared to be a ship yard.

I recognise the men immediately as the inner circle of the human trafficking gang I've been working to shut down for the last month. With a satisfied smirk I squeeze Merlin's shoulder and say, "you got them?"

Merlin nods as Harry says, "due in no small part to you Lancelot excellent work. I'll need a written mission report from you of course "

Tequila pats me on the back as he leaves the room. Cast my face down trying to hide my delight at this fortunate turn of events today is already a better day than yesterday. I take a seat at a desk behind Merlin's massive set up and work on my report. As a comfortable silence settles between the two of us I suddenly remember what day it is.

"Ugh its Friday, isn't it?" I ask Merlin who stops typing to look back at me straining his neck.

"Yeah all day long why what's happening today?" Merlin probed now fully turned around to look at me.

"My oldest friend turns twenty-five today and we're supposed to go clubbing to celebrate" a familiar feeling of dread settled over me. I hate clubs all those sweaty drunk people with no concept of personal space. Nights like this always ended the same way, my friend Polly would always get either too drunk and cry or just the right amount of drunk to go home with just about anyone. Whatever way this night panned out I would be babysitting once again.

"Oh well that sound fun!" He offered trying to get me hyped for tonight. "I love clubs and despite how exceptionally dressed you usually are it'd be nice to see out of the Kingsman attire" he added raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing I reply, "come on Merlin we both know no matter how tight my dress is I just don't do it for you!" Referring to the fact that women everywhere are devastated when they learn that this beautiful, intelligent man is about as straight as a roundabout.

"Oh, you wound me Lancelot, but I mean it since the day we met you've been working tirelessly its time you let loose" Merlin implores. Then adds smirking "maybe even take someone home or be taken home by someone. Ya know make some young man's night!"

I hummed in response not dignifying that statement with an answer. Deciding that I won't be making any more progress on this today with tonight pressing on my mind. Saying a quick goodbye to Merlin I guess I might as well knock off early.

Skipping down the steps of the shop I decide to phone Polly she answers on the second ring.

"Hey Felicity! It's been ages how've you been? How's the new job? Any cute co-workers? Ah are you excited for tonight?" Polly wastes no time bombarding me with questions.

"Hey yourself, I'm great thanks the new job is going good just got back from a business trip it was mental! As for the tragedy of my love life all the men here are either taken or gay it's a travesty truly and yes I can't wait for tonight." Being used to my best friend I rapidly answer her questions; the last part was lie of course but I couldn't tell her that. "How's everything with you? Happy Birthday by the way god you so old"

"Oi your only two months younger than me you Christmas baby you! Oh, and yeah everything's great with me apart from being old and decrepit blah why do we have to age?" Polly whined. "Seriously I'm half way to fifty! How does that even happen"

"Relax Pol I'm sure you'll feel differently when we're celebrating tonight. We can get ready in mine because I'm closer to the city centre than you are." I'm in my car now my feet had automatically carried me to where I needed to go without me even being fully aware of it. "I've got to go now I'm about to start driving, try not shrivel up and turn to dust before tonight Grandma"

"You think you're so funny, don't you?" Pol said in mock exasperation then started laughing. "I'll be over before eight I'll bring wine I'll see you then love you."

"Love you too Birthday girl bye" the line goes dead.

I start my car and drive home avoiding the crazy lunchtime traffic. I had a list of things to do before tonight. Deciding that walking Milo was a priority I quickly change into my running gear. Milo who was dozing in his dog bed was quick to catch on to what was happening and ran into the kitchen to retrieve his lead for me.

"Good boy Milo" I say affectionately taking the lead and attaching it to his collar. He sits obediently waiting for me to be ready. I tie up my hair and then I'm ready to go.

It's a short walk to the park where me and Milo do our run. Once we get there we're all business the earphones are in music as loud as it can go. After some warm up and stretches were off at a fast pace Milo effortlessly keeping up with me. Trying to beat our personal best of forty-five minutes to get around the circuit.

The run is as unremarkable as always, we finish thirty seconds faster than last time. Slowing to a walk then stopping altogether for some well-deserved water. On the way home, an elderly woman and her grandchild stop me to ask if they can pet Milo. "Of course," I say telling Milo to sit. He obeys quickly.

"Golden Retrievers are such a lovely breed, aren't they?" I smile and nod at the older women who smiles down at Milo panting happily with all the attention he's receiving. "So mild mannered great for young families don't you think"

"I'm sure he would be, but I wouldn't really know I don't have any kids" I admit to the women standing beside me.

"Ah that's a shame dear but there's still plenty of time yet don't fret." She says. Yeah right that's the last thing on my mind I think to myself. After a few more minutes of overly intrusive small talk I'm glad when she finally says, "We'd best be off now lovely meeting you dear"

I wave them off crossing the street to my apartment complex Milo plodding along beside me jauntily. We get inside and ignoring my burning calf muscles I opt for the stairs Milo has never been fond of elevators. I'm on the third floor so the climb isn't unbearable.

Once inside Milo goes for a lie down and I get to tidying and laundry. Its half seven before I know it and Polly is outside my door with a suitcase full of possible getups and makeup.

"So, I don't know about you, but I feel like going home with someone tonight" Polly blurts out after her second glass of wine. She's sitting on my bed doing her makeup in my vanity.

I'm in the doorway glass in hand looking at my clothing options from afar to help me decide. I sigh and reply "really Pol I don't mind, you do you. I don't really do the whole casual sex thing." Before she can call me a prude I continue "but as your friend and seeing as it is your Birthday I'll make sure you only go home with someone on your level of hotness"

Polly snots into her wine "and that's why you're my best girl" we make eye contact in the mirror and raise our glasses in a silent toast. After too long a drink of wine to be considered sophisticated Polly adds "Felicity I love you, but you really need to live a little I mean come on your young and pretty. Who wouldn't want to wake up next to you tomorrow? Take some risks."

Oh, if only you knew Polly I think slyly. Casting my eyes back to the clothes cluttering my double bed, I decide on the tightest dress I own its red and clings to all the right places. I decided to just to freshen my makeup from work instead of starting all over again. A quick smoky eye and a little eye liner later I'm putting on my heels.

"Polly the taxi's here come on" I yell into my room from the kitchen throwing my favourite leather jacket over my shoulders, bag in the other hand. Time to clock on for my part time babysitting gig I think as Polly stumbles from my room ready to go.

The club is already packed by the time we get there. Polly disappears to dance and pick her target for the night not nearly drunk enough for this I fight my way to the bar to try get on everyone else's level.

The bar is swarmed by people way taller than me which is most people, but I digress. They've created an impenetrable wall of stilettoes and suit jackets. In my annoyance I give up huffing and stepping back without looking. My lower back bumps against the table behind me and I turn around to apologise.

The sole occupant of the table was dressed well except for the snapback on his head. He didn't seem to notice my transgression, but feeling my eyes on him he look up to meet my gaze. "What?" he yells to be heard over the pounding bass.

I blinked realising I was gawking at his "Oh I bumped your table I was just saying sorry." I allowed myself a good look at his face he was cute I guess handsome even.

"Apology accepted" he said scrutinizing my face too. I wondered if now was the time to bow out of this awkward conversation gracefully. Until he says, "are y' here alone?" I step around the table, so I can speak to him easier all the while throwing my eyes around the room spotting Polly in the thick of it as usual.

"I might as well be" I admit laughing "are you?"

"Yeah completely I just really needed a drink" he said sounding a little sad.

"Bad day? I can relate you should have seen the stare of me yesterday" I probe.

"More like bad month but y' won't catch me complaining" he said putting an end to my line of inquiry.

"Listen I've spilled your drink can I buy you a new one?" I offer, for some reason I feel compelled to keep the conversation going. What can I say he intrigues me?

"Sure, I'll have a martini" the man in the snapback replies. I raise an eyebrow at him wondering if he's taking the piss. Deciding he's not I move towards the bar only to remember why I'd given up on getting a drink.

I try muscling my way in but to no avail. I try to squeeze into a gap in the corner only to be knocked off balance by a tall man far too drunk to notice me all the way down here. As I go to stumble a pair of firm hands steady me at the waste. The man from before is looking down at me as I look over my shoulder.

"Ah, my hideous hat wearing hero" I quip noticing his hands haven't left my waist yet.

He leans forward and speaks into my ear "hey say wot you want about me but don't go after my hat oright?" He laughs, and I smile. "Now let's get those drinks yeah?" He moves though the bar crowd without much difficulty keeping an arm around my waist to guide me along with him. As we settle at the counter and wait our turn to order I stand as tall as I can to try see Pol over the throngs of people.

"Your friend's over on the dancefloor with some blond rugby player type," the man's voice says close to my ear. I follow his line of sight and see her.

Then it occurred to me "how'd you know I was lo." The arrival of the barman cuts me off.

"Hi what can I get ya?" he asked shortly clearly run off his feet.

The man begins before I can "Hey can I get a martini and a…"

"Oh" I say realising he's waiting for me to tell the bartender what I want. "Rum and coke please"

"Coming right up" he makes our drinks and when I go to pay him I'm interrupted once again.

"Nah I've got this don't worry" he says paying for our drinks promptly. Then taking the lead through the crowd glancing back at me to make sure I'm following. I do, and we make it back to his table.

"I thought I was supposed to be paying for theses" I motion at the drinks not set down on the table.

"You can get the next round granted you can make it to the bar!" He says teasingly. I do my best to look indignant, but I know it's true just as much as he does.

Picking up my rum and coke to take a sip before I reply, "that sounds acceptable but, next round we're having shots."

~Two hours later~

Why did I have to suggest shots? I can drink rum all night but add sambuca into the mix and things get messy. Shots are what have in my current predicament. Can you call being backed up against the wall of an ally outside a club with a stranger's tongue in your mouth a predicament? I'm going to. Not that the situation is unpleasant more so that it is completely out of character for me. Usually I don't hook up, I date. Most importantly however I don't typically let a man who's name I still don't put their hands up my dress but here we are never the less.

The worst part is I'm enjoying being out of character so much. Genuinely that may be the alcohol talking, but once again I digress.

The ringing of my personal phone causes us to break apart. I duck under his arm which, is still resting beside where my head was moments ago to retrieve it.

I see Polly's name flash across the screen and quickly answer it. "Pol what's wrong?" I snap and instantly regret it. Part of me knows she didn't intentionally sabotage my very out of character moment. Another part of me is still annoyed at her for doing so.

"You're mad at me" Polly replies drunkenly but still full of emotion.

Clearly Polly had transitioned from drunk and easy to drunk and sad. I adjust my dress and look over my shoulder at the now snapback-less man, who smirks at me awkwardly. I hold one finger up indicating for him to wait a minute.

"I'm not mad Polly, tell me where you are I'll come get you" I smile apologetically back at him.

"I'm outside the club, come find me" she whines. I don't say goodbye before I hang up on her.

Turning fully to face the man behind me I say, "I've got to go rescue my friend." When he looks somewhat disappointed I add "I'm sorry."

"Don't be its oright, another time yeah?" he held out his hand but as I go so shake it he moves it away. "No, I mean give me your phone."

"Oh, here" I hand it to him feeling stupid and he puts his number in.

He hands it back without another word and we walk together to the top of the ally. I spot Polly immediately and unfortunately for me she sees me too.

"I guess this is where we say goodnight." I say to him smiling slightly "thanks for an interesting night."

"Thank you for spilling my drink" he says ever the charmer even in his drunken state. I smile at him again before we finally say goodnight.

He's gone before Polly makes it to me grabbing my forearm through the crowd. "You could have told me you were busy, you know getting busy?" I cringe as she laughs loudly at her own joke.

We throw ourselves into the first taxi we can find. We're half way to Polly's before she speaks again "he was fit, what's his name?"

I didn't know but not wanting to give Polly anymore reason to tease me I remember he put his number in my phone. I search down through the names until I find one that's unfamiliar. "Eh Eggsy" I say finally.

"That's a weird name" she says giggling.

We arrive at her house not long after that and twenty minutes later I'm outside my apartment paying the cabby. Opting for the elevator this time, shoes in hand I unlock my door stepping inside. Milo looks up from his bed before going back to sleep. I head straight for bed not bothering getting undressed or pulling the blinds. Without another thought about the past few hours I fall easily to sleep.

 **A/N** : **Longest chapter yet. I also still don't own Kingsman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Despite waking with a horrendous headache, the effects of last night weren't truly felt until the smell of my breakfast turned my stomach and I was forced to sprint into the bathroom. I'd obviously over done it last night I'd dare say one more shot and I wouldn't remember have remembered a thing. Thinking back on the night I remember everything the only thing foggy is faces.

Braving the day, I take Milo for a short walk deciding against breakfast. While on the walk I call Polly who's in much rougher shape than me. I arrive back to my apartment Milo in tow just in time to hear my work phone ringing in my room. Not even closing the door behind me I dash in there to retrieve it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ah, hello Lancelot its Merlin." Merlin clarifies as if I didn't recognise his voice by now.

"Merlin, hey I knew it was you, what's going on?" I say trying my best to hide the fact that because of my hangover I was finding talking on the phone hard.

"Arthur asked me to call you in. I'm sorry I know you're supposed to be off, but he's just picked someone for the position of Galahad and he needs you all in." Merlin quickly explains.

"Why does he need us in that's not common protocol for a new agent." I probed recalling that there was no one else present when I accepted my place as Lancelot.

"I've been made to understand these are, unusual circumstances" hearing a muffled voice that sounds a lot like Tequila in the background Merlin answers him before continuing. "We need you here asap, bye Lancelot."

The line goes dead before I can argue. Great I guess I've got to get ready for work, there goes my lazy Saturday. Forcing myself into the shower and through my tedious skin and makeup routine proves difficult. However, it's beneficial as I look less like a zombie by the time I'm dressed and ready to go.

Saturday traffic is hell and it takes me double the amount of time to get to work as it usually would. I'm huffing like a child up the steps to the shop, with a vague wave at the attendant I'm into the elevator.

On the ride down, I rack my brain as to what 'unusual circumstances' could have me in here on my day off. Concluding that it must be important and deciding that if it isn't there'll be hell to pay.

I sweep my way into the meeting room to see agents Kay and Tristen already seated waiting for Arthur and our new Galahad. They nod at me as I sit down at the opposite end of the table, Merlin and Tequila arrive through the doors next. Tequila sits opposite me while Merlin takes the seat by my side.

"So, Felicity how was last night?" Merlin turns to me and asks. With a suggestive raise of his eyebrows he adds "did you do as you were told?"

Rolling my eyes at him I say, "It was fine, fun even and as for your orders" I pause deciding to be honest "kind of."

Merlin's face is priceless and Tequila who was listening in gave a whop. "What do you mean? What was his name? Are you going to see him again?"

Both men are waiting patiently for my response, so I quickly answered, "I mean I didn't take him home, but we did get pretty hot and heavy." Feeling my face reddening I continue "His name was something funny I can't remember it, but I do have his number in my personal phone, so I'll get back to you."

Merlin looks delighted as he says, "but are you going to see him again?"

Considering the question, I look down at the table away from his gaze. However, before I can answer the doors open once more and in come Arthur and his new Galahad. So instead of answering I look up and immediately regret it because standing there plain as day was the only face I can remember clearly from last night.

Eggsy my brain finally recalls as if prompted by him being here. He hasn't spotted me yet as he and Harry are still deep in conversation. They appear to be old friends from what their body language tells me.

"Ah, everyone's here good, I'd like you all to meet Eggsy he's going to be re-joining Kingsman as agent Galahad." Harry smiled brightly before adding "for the second time." This gets a breathy laugh from Eggsy.

Harry then takes to introducing us by codename one by one to our newest agent. I'm the furthest from his so I'm last, I wait my turn as my stomach knots uncomfortably. At last Arthur finally makes it down to me and I swallow hard.

"Last but most certainly not least this is agent Lancelot." Our eyes meet, and I can see the exact moment he recognises me.

"Fuck" is all he says out loud in front of everyone. It earns him some confused looks from everyone else at the table but he's still staring at me. I discreetly shake my head at him.

"You alright Galahad?" Kit questioned.

The man in question blinks twice before looking back at Harry. "Eh, yeah sorry just realised I forgot something at home" he offers lamely. Luckily no one seems to question it as Arthur begins speaking again.

I take the opportunity to get Merlin's attention by kicking him under the table. He gives me a pointed look.

"What?" he whispered in a growl I'd obviously kicked him too hard.

I mouth the words 'that's him' hoping he'd get the message. His eyebrows knit together so I slide my eyes in the direction of Galahad on the other end of the room.

It takes him a minute, but he gets the picture his eyes wide with shocked realisation. He mouths back 'oh my God' then covers his mouth with his hand and starts laughing I slide down in my seat and cringe.

"Now if I can have your attention please." Harry said putting a halt to Merlin's laughter.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I gathered you here today, besides introducing you to Galahad of course." He began. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands. You see there have been a number of disappearances lately, all with one thing in common." Harry moves along the table closer to me.

I can feel Eggsy eyes burning into the side of my face, but I follow Harry's movements instead of looking back. Harry now takes his seat at the head of the table and says, "glasses on please." Wordlessly we all obey.

Pictures of faces flash in front of my eyes as I rapidly try to follow them. Harry clears his throat to continue and the images line up from left to right.

"Each of these missing men and women are failed Kingsman recruits." I think to myself how unlikely it is that this could be a coincidence.

"No ransom or bodies have been found, it is likely that they've been taken to get to us" Merlin chimes in all humour from before gone.

"Okay so what do we do about it boss?" Tequila askes leaning forward fists clenched in front of him.

"Patience Tequila we can't charge into this blind, we need more information." Harry said calmly.

"So, we're just going to let more people get kidnapped?" I say incredulously not believing what I was hearing.

"I agree with Lancelot, we can't allow anyone else with vital information to be captured" Tristan says and Tequila nods in agreement.

"I'll have Merlin send word to anyone who may be in danger. Hopefully we can prevent any further abductions by making their targets extra vigilant" Harry continued as if uninterrupted.

"Do we have any leads Harry?" Eggsy who was now seated asked.

"Yes, I'm glad to say we do Galahad, one of the missing persons phones was tracked to the city of Florence in Italy, I'll be sending you and agent Lancelot to investigate." My stomach tightened uncomfortably as I rack my brain for an acceptable excuse.

"That's not necessary Arthur, I'm more than capable of going by myself." I hold my breath as Harry considers what I've just said.

"I'm afraid my dear, a woman such as yourself traveling alone, may invite some unwanted attention" Harry says apologetically. "You'll be posing as newlyweds on their honeymoon, that decision is final."

Of all the rotten luck I think bitterly as Merlin smirks slyly at me. I don't give him the satisfaction of looking at him as I stare blankly forward.

"As for the rest of you I'll need you on call to protect the failed agents should the situation arise." This is met with a nod from both Kay and Tristan as Tequila glowers. "You are all dismissed, Lancelot, Galahad report to the armoury to be kitted out. Then get packing you're leaving for Florence tonight."

We walked along side each other without saying a word, hands brushing in the too narrow corridor. Both of us staring dead ahead, making to the elevators without mention of last night. It isn't until the doors close and the decent to lower level armoury that the silence is finally broken.

"So?" Eggsy starts trailing off he's obviously as lost for words as I am.

"This might surprise you, but as far as awkward situations go this doesn't even break the top five." I'm laughing at this point because I'm going to find this funny eventually why not start now.

I look at him properly for the fist time since last night. He's smiling that dimpled smirk that sticks out in my mind through the drunken haze of the night before. I can't help but smile back, we're both still laughing when the doors to the lower levels open.

"Shall we just get on with the job at hand, and never speak of what happened again?" I suggest.

"I'm not saying I want to forget about it completely but for now, let's just store it away." He replied, I try to ignore the little tightening in my stomach at the last part of his sentence. Lest I give myself away I just nod at him.

"You'll have to lead the way Lancelot, this is all new since they rebuilt the tailors I have no idea where I'm going" he says gesturing forward with his hand as if to say, 'after you'.

"Oh yeah sure, it's this way." I say, passing him to lead on. Down the hallway and two lefts leads you to a massive underground bunker. Almost like an aeroplane hanger full to the brim with high tech spy equipment.

I turn to see the look of astonishment on Eggsy's face and say, "What's the matter Galahad haven't you ever seen a top secret bunker full of spy gadgets before?"

"Back when I was here the first time around it was just a room in the shop upstairs, nothing like this." He says eyes jumping from place to place.

"Ah Harry said you'd be down, I'm putting together everything you'll need for your next mission." The tall women in the corner spoke startling Eggsy who was still perplexed by the display.

"Hey Morgana, what have you got for me to test out this time?" I say referring to the lady in front of me our secret weapon, who makes weapons.

"Anew umbrella with all the usual applications, only I've added something just for you." She says holding out the apparatus to me to take.

I look at it and notice the top looks different. "It's a grappling hook it deploys from the top by pushing on the button concealed in the handle," cheekily she adds "for you know getting things off the top shelf Tiny."

Eggsy laughs behind me and I can't help but smile. "Oh, ha ha you're so funny Morgana, need I remind you what happened Tequila underestimated little old tiny me" I remind her slyly.

"Oh, I recall I have the surveillance footage on my phone for when I need a good laugh" Morgana replied.

After that she wheeled into explaining all our mission essentials more for Galahad's benefit than for mine. We're out of there in twenty minutes, walking shoulder to shoulder down the steps of the shop to where a taxi waits for him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" Eggsy asks me sincerely.

"No, I'll be fine, I can take almost anyone after all." I quip back to brush off how touched I am by his gesture. God get a grip I scold myself mentally.

"Well I don't doubt that, I'll see ya in a bit yeah?" Galahad says ducking into his Taxi.

"You bet!" Is all I can muster, today has been tiring and it's not even over yet.


End file.
